I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing
by aniely
Summary: Seu, praticamente, irmão foi para o "outro lado" e, agora, tudo o que tinha era apenas mais um pequeno momento com o amor de sua vida...


**I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing**

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_While you're far away and dreaming_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_Every moment spent with you_

_Is a moment of treasure_

_Eu poderia ficar acordado só para ouvir você respirar_

_Ver você sorrir enquanto você está dormindo_

_Enquanto você está longe e sonhando_

_Eu poderia passar minha vida nesta doce rendição_

_Eu poderia ficar perdido neste momento para sempre_

_Cada momento gasto com você_

_É um momento de tesouro_

Mais uma noite em mais um hotel de estrada. Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, depois de ter que ver um, praticamente, irmão "morrer", estamos aqui, juntos, mas ao mesmo tempo tão distantes.

Ele dorme calmo, o que é inevitavelmente incrível. Há quanto tempo ele deixou de ter pesadelos? Não me lembro da última vez em que eu apenas deitei ao seu lado e vi seu peito subir e descer com a respiração.

Às vezes sinto falta disso. De quando tudo começou e a paixão estava à flor da pele. De quando fazíamos amor toda noite sem se importar com nada, nem com caçadas. De quando eu via seus olhos abrir de manhã. Ou de quando apenas tomávamos banho juntos. Estou mentindo, sinto sempre a falta disso.

Ele se mexe na cama, virando seu enorme corpo na minha direção. Estamos na mesma cama, já que só tinha esta cama, neste quarto deste hotel. Vejo seu rosto calmo e sereno. Sinto sua respiração quente bater em meu rosto. Será que ele ainda sonha comigo?

Ultimamente duvido que ele ao menos pense em mim. Mas acho que ele pensa o mesmo sobre mim "Será que ele ainda lembra-se de nós?". Perdemos-nos tanto durante estes anos. Mas, sempre que estou assim com ele, ainda me sinto o homem mais sortudo do mundo.

_Don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream would never do_

_I'd still miss you baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Não quero fechar meus olhos_

_Eu não quero adormecer_

_Porque eu perderia você, baby_

_E eu não quero perder nada_

_Porque mesmo quando eu sonho com você_

_O sonho mais doce nunca faria_

_Eu ainda sinto sua falta baby_

_E eu não quero perder nada_

Apesar de saber que tenho que dormir se quiser sobreviver por mais amanhã, não sinto sono. Temos tão poucos momentos assim ultimamente que acho um pecado deixar este passar. Como sinto falta de nós, Sammy!

Às vezes tento me lembrar quando foi que deixamos de ser os irmãos Winchester para virarmos os amantes Winchesters, e, pra finalizar, os "queridinhos" de Deus. Acho que nos perdemos na terceira opção. Quando qualquer coisa parecia mais importante do que nós mesmos. Quando deixamos o mundo acabar e o nosso mundo morrer.

Acaricio seu rosto. É Sammy, o que seria de nós hoje se não fosse por tudo o que aconteceu há alguns anos, hein? O pior é pensar que, apesar de tudo, se eu voltasse no dia em que eu o beijei pela primeira vez, eu faria tudo exatamente igual. Sem mudar nada. Até chegar ao nosso hoje.

_Laying close to you_

_Feeling your heart beating_

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

_Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together_

_And I just want to stay with you_

_In this moment forever, forever and ever_

_Deitado perto de você_

_Sentindo seu coração batendo_

_E eu estou querendo saber o que você está sonhando_

_Querendo saber se sou eu que você está vendo_

_Então eu beijo seus olhos e agradeço a Deus estamos juntos_

_E eu só quero ficar com você_

_Neste momento para sempre, para sempre e sempre_

Levo minha mão ao seu peito. Seu coração bate devagar, acho que se não fosse pelo enorme silencio neste quarto nem ouviria bater. Isso me faz lembrar quando nos abraçávamos e dava pra sentir seu coração bater junto com o meu. Parecia um só.

Ele sorri de leve. Deve estar sonhando. Com o que eu não sei, mas, algo dentro de mim, praticamente implora pra que seja comigo. Pra que agora ele esteja apenas relembrando algum dos nossos momentos perfeitos que agora só estão na lembrança.

Sorriu triste. Ah Sammy, queria tanto que tudo não fosse exatamente assim. Sinceramente? Queria apenas fazer amor com você neste momento. Queria ouvir você gemer meu nome, gritar por mais, só pensar em mim. Tudo como antes.

_Don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Não quero fechar meus olhos_

_Eu não quero adormecer_

_Porque eu perderia você, baby_

_E eu não quero perder nada_

_Porque mesmo quando eu sonho com você_

_O sonho mais doce nunca vai fazer_

_Eu ainda sinto sua falta, baby_

_E eu não quero perder nada_

Os olhos começam a pesar. Não, não posso dormir. Não quero dormir. Quero te observar por esta noite. Eu queria, na verdade, te amar nesta noite. Como nos velhos e bons tempos. Quando a gente transava feito nos animais no cio sob a luz das estrelas. Sammy... Aquilo era sempre tão incrível e especial.

Lá no fundo, bem no fundo desejo que você abra seus olhos e me beije. Que nós nos dispamos e transamos, matando toda e qualquer saudade. Mas, não sou idiota, se as "coisas" ao menos ficarem sabendo, se Castiel descobrir que estamos juntos de novo, estaremos ferrados. Mais do que nunca, eu acho!

Levo minha mão a sua e entrelaço nossos dedos. Sinto tanto a sua falta Sammy. Sinto saudades de nós dois juntos. Sinto muita falta principalmente de você...

_I don't wanna miss one smile_

_I don't wanna miss one kiss_

_I just wanna be with you_

_Right here with you, just like this_

_I just wanna hold you close_

_I feel your heart so close to mine_

_And just stay here in this moment_

_For all the rest of time_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_Eu não quero perder um sorriso_

_Eu não quero perder um beijo_

_Eu só quero estar com você_

_Aqui com você, assim como este_

_Eu só quero te abraçar_

_Eu sinto o seu coração tão perto do meu_

_E só ficar aqui neste momento_

_Para todo o resto do tempo_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

Ele abre os olhos e eu sinto meu coração falhar uma batida. Agora não Sammy. Volte a dormi, por favor. Ele sorri, parece compreender algo. Começa a acariciar com o dedo polegar a minha mão. E, quando eu menos percebo, simplesmente me dá um leve selinho. Foi só um encostar de lábios, mas o suficiente pra todo meu corpo reagir.

Ele se encolhe perto do meu corpo e, instintivamente eu o abraço. Faz quanto tempo que não ficamos abraçados assim? Ele parece se encaixar perfeitamente no meu corpo. Nunca foi de acreditar em almas gêmeas, mas com Sam eu acredito até em papai Noel.

Ele dá um leve beijo no meu peito nu, já que durmo só de cueca. Cubro nossos corpos. Sei que amanhã será um novo dia e nós agiremos como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas hoje, hoje eu só quero aproveitar esse momento juntos.

Até que dormimos.

_Don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall a sleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall a sleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_'Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Não quero fechar meus olhos_

_Eu não quero cair um sono_

_Porque eu perderia você, baby_

_E eu não quero perder nada_

_Porque mesmo quando eu sonho com você_

_O sonho mais doce nunca vai fazer_

_Eu ainda sinto sua falta, baby_

_E eu não quero perder nada_

_Não quero fechar meus olhos_

_Eu não quero cair um sono_

_Porque eu perderia você, baby_

_E eu não quero perder nada_

_Porque mesmo quando eu sonho com você_

_O sonho mais doce nunca vai fazer_

_Eu ainda sinto sua falta, baby_

_E eu não quero perder nada_

Acordei ainda com o corpo dele sobre o meu. Olhei no relógio. 08h30min AM. Cedo ainda, mas não quero que ele acorde com a gente assim, abraçados. Levanto-me e vou ao banheiro, onde faço toda minha higiene pessoal e tomo um longo e demorado banho – nem preciso dizer o porquê.

Quando saio do banheiro Sam já está acordado segurando uma sacola em mãos. Era o nosso café da manhã. Sorriu pra ele, o típico sorriso infantil. Sei que faço isso às vezes, 'ta! Enquanto como ele toma banho e eu não consigo deixar de pensar se o corpo dele mudou muito desde a última vez que transamos.

O resto do dia ocorre "normal", se é que alguém me entende. Fingimos o dia inteiro que o que houve de noite não aconteceu e vamos fingir isso por um longo tempo. Às vezes acho que ele acha que aquilo foi só um sonho, de certa forma é melhor assim. Vamos aos poucos.

Primeiro temos que voltar a ser os irmãos Winchester o resto? Bem, o resto fica pra depois. Porque algo me diz que pra gente sempre terá um depois...

_Don't wanna close my eyes_

_Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah_

_I don't want to miss a thing_

_Não quero fechar meus olhos_

_Não quero adormecer, yeah_

_Eu não quero perder nada_


End file.
